


It’s Not as Overwhelming as I Thought it Would Be

by 8ami



Series: Garrett & Cal [12]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Cal Price, Boys Kissing, Cause they kiss more than they talk, Damn teenagers, Established Relationship, Except it's not really established, Feelings Realization, M/M, Making Out and Realizations, POV First Person, Pansexual Garrett Laughlin, Post Movie/Book, Secret Relationship, Texting Conversation, They do talk too though cause that's important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ami/pseuds/8ami
Summary: New school year, not so new feelings involving Cal Price.Garrett's soccer practice is canceled and he takes advantage of the free time to visit Cal after just missing time with him most of the week. Luckily, or maybe a little planned, Cal is alone in the sound booth during theater practice when Garrett finds him.Unfortunately, he isn't the only one that does so.





	It’s Not as Overwhelming as I Thought it Would Be

**Author's Note:**

> The events of the movie/book occurred in sophomore year. This story takes place in September at the beginning of their junior year, after Cal and Garrett starting things at the cast party in April and spending the summer with each other when they could.
> 
> No Beta.  
> Minor Changes to reflect newer works in the universe 8/5/2018  
> Minor Edits 2/1/2019  
> Major Edits involving working in Texts from 'Texting To and From' 5/2/2019

**September 11th Monday**  
**Text Group: Me, Cal $$**

9:11 AM G :: u ok?

 

12:12 PM C :: Yes. why?

12:15 PM G :: u missed english with Wise.

 

3:38 PM C :: I was with Ms. Albright. going over play ideas for this years production.

 

 **September 12th Tuesday**  
**Text Group: Me, Garrett - Joke or Jock?**

4:42 PM C :: How was your day?

 

7:14 PM G :: sry I passed out after practice. my day was fine. U?

 

 **September 13th Wednesday**  
**Text Group: Me, Garrett - Joke or Jock?**

8:20 AM C :: Was that nap yesterday not enough? you look tired.

 

9:14 AM G :: good thing u like me for my personality, lol.

 

12:38 PM C :: What that doesn’t sound right.  
                      wait, I mean totally.

 

2:29 PM C :: I hope you got your phone taken up and arent taking that seriously.

2:32 PM C :: Because I do like you for you.

2:43 PM C :: Not to say you arent very nice to look at cause you are.

2:51 PM C :: Im going to quit texting now.

 

5:02 PM G :: first I did get my phone taken up lol. second I knew u thought I was pretty. and lastly pls tell me more about how u like me.

5:06 PM C :: Absolutely not.

5:07 PM C :: Taylor made fun of me enough today.

5:29 PM G :: aww were u blushing

5:31 PM C :: Im going back to not texting you.

5:39 PM G :: wha? come on Cal. its cute. ur cute.

6:11 PM G :: Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll

6:12 PM G :: u should give in now. Bram says I get real annoying real quick when I want attention.

6:37 PM G :: if it wasnt clear. I want attention.

6:38 PM G :: specifically urs

6:41 PM G :: I have to go eat dinner but no Im not done

 

8:11 PM G :: Cal Cal Cal

8:14 PM G :: u no turning ur phone off is cheating

8:29 PM C :: Why do I have to be cheating in order to successfully ignore you?

8:31 PM G :: HA! SUCCESS!

8:32 PM G :: also bc u think Im pretty.

9:08 PM G :: ur ignoring me again arent u?

 

 **September 14th Thursday**  
**Text Group: Me, Garrett - Joke or Jock?**

3:12 PM C :: Sometimes I enjoy working in the sound booth.

 

5:18 PM G :: drama in the drama department?

 

 **September 15th Friday**  
**Text Group: Me, Garrett - Joke or Jock?**

5:19 AM C :: Omg yes. theater was so long yesterday.

 

12:58 PM G :: heard all about it from Spier and Suso. sry man.

 

3:02 PM C :: You free after practice?

 

5:05 PM G :: sorry! I didnt see this. omy to WaHo w Bram :(

5:12 PM C :: Np. I’m a little jealous. waffles sounds great atm.

5:29 PM G :: I could swing by with some?

5:41 PM C :: Not unless you want to meet my parents. mom got some accommodation from work so we’re all home for dinner.

5:47 PM G :: okay ttyl then. congrats to ur mom.

6:11 PM C :: Thanks

 

 **September 18th Monday**  
**Text Group: Me, Cal $$**

8:01 AM G :: enjoy ur weekend?

8:31 AM C :: Yeah. we should hang out soon?

9:52 AM G :: miss my face? lol

9:59 AM C :: Maybe a little.

10:01 AM G :: ;)

 

12:02 PM G :: still working in the sound booth today?

12:14 PM C :: Yeah.

12:34 PM G :: still a good thing? with the whole drama in drama thing?

 

2:12 PM C :: Lol, that got sorted. still the quiet is nice.

 

**Monday, September 18th**

I knock on the metal doorframe of the sound booth, I've already stopped by my car and thrown my school things in the back. Cal is sitting at the desk, looking over buttons and sliders, making notes in his big blue binder as he does so. He looks up and the friendly expression he normally wears is swept away by something soft and something sweeter, something I want all to myself.

“Hi.”

“Hey there.” Cal drawls, “shouldn't you be at soccer practice?”

I shrug stepping into the room, sliding the door shut behind me. “Bad weather. Got canceled.” I take a seat in the only other chair in the small room. He's watching me, tapping his pen against the page in the same place over and over in a steady, sure beat. It doesn’t look like nerves. No, it’s anticipation, curiosity, a way of waiting for me to continue. I look up from his hands to his pretty eyes with a half grin.

I’m a little nervous. Not about him or us or the door shut behind us as I most certainly did that on purpose, but of the way I don’t want to look away from him, of how we’ve been missing each other at school and with texting lately - all conversations broken up over hours rather than quick session - and it’s driving me a little crazy. To the point that Bram _and_ Nick have noticed and asked me about it. I’m nervous about how I didn’t even try, didn’t even think about not coming here when I learned practice was canceled.

I don’t want to think about Bram asking me where I ran off to the moment the coach dismissed us, especially after the conversation we had a few weeks back. I’m not going to live that down.

I want to think about Cal. I want to be near Cal. I want his cold hands and soft kisses and lean body and wonderful words and pretty ocean eyes and southern drawl.

“This is soundproof right?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Are they expecting you back down their soon?” I ask nodding out the darkened window down at the stage where the theater group is. I can make out Spier talking to one of the senior girls on stage. Brittany or Brianna or something, I think. Cal’s mentioned her before and I know she sits with him and Taylor at lunch. I have no idea what they’re doing down there, though, I also don’t really care.

Cal stops tapping his pen, and says “no, not for a while, actually,” while putting the pen and his binder onto the dash above the control panel, seemingly aware and on board of where this might go. Which is good because I was not trying to be subtle

“Good, you wanna make out then?” And he skips rolling his eyes to straight laughing. I really like that sound as if it comes all the way up from his toes, making his eyes squint and this one dimple stands out on his cheek.

Smiling and shaking his head, “Damn, you really do earn your reputation, huh?” I like when he cusses. Bram and Nick think I cuss a lot, I probably do, but its suppose to be more honest. I read that somewhere. Besides, he’s not the first person to think that about me, but he makes it sound like the joke he actually means for it to be.

I curve one side of my mouth up at him, spinning my chair to face him completely. “That was not an answer,” I call him out, pointing one finger at him

He rolls his eyes at that and gives a short chuckle, but it's heavier, lower than his previous laugh and I'm glad I took the chance to stop by.  He gets up out of his chair, comes over to me and with his legs guide my knees open wider so that he can stand in between them, close to me. “Very observant. You ask that of all the people you get alone?” He jokes, with a bit of an edge to it from the lack of communication this week and in general really. I remember I said similar before, before the summer. I don't like how it sounds any more now than I did then.

I pull at his belt, pulling him into my lap, hands slipping over his hip bones. I find I'm looking at my hands - the feel of denim on my palms, the transition from cloth to skin as my fingers slip under his faded black T-shirt with some band’s logo printed across his chest. I move one of my hands from his hip in order to slowly let it roam up over the T-shirt; feeling the lines of his body, his ribs, his stomach, his chest under the cloth. My hand finds a home right over his heart where I can feel it beating against his ribs. It's quicker than I expect from him.

“No.” I finally answer as both my hands move down - the one on his chest back to his hip, the one on his hip down his inner thigh, down to his knee avoiding anything sensitive. I leave my hand just there a little short of being nice and I grin up at him. He’s watching me with hooded ocean eyes, lips parted just so with an expression I can't read, but feels big and important and all mine. “I really don't.” I want him to know that. I need Cal to know that. I know my reputation - fuckboy, douche, all play, nothing serious - or enough of it, so no jokes, not right now. Not now that I’ve started to figure things out.

I think I should probably say more, that we should actually talk because feelings are a thing and mine are getting deeper and deeper and I’m not ignoring them anymore. And the look on his face right now is not one given away lightly. I know Cal has them too - he’s sweet and solid and I don't get the vibe he falls into a kiss without some kind of emotion first, even if the emotion is just lust. It’s not just lust now though, or at least it’s not the only thing going on between us. So maybe the conversation would be a good one to have, one that ends with a steady kiss and a new title. But I know my situation, I know I'm scared, that shaking the fear that not even the sunlight can chase away. I’ve been trying to deal with that fear, but so far I’ve stalled out every time, and I don’t want to bring something up that I can’t follow up on, I don’t want to do that to him.

A breath, a heartbeat too many and then - thankfully - Cal threads his fingers into my hair and pulls me into a bruising kiss so I can’t think about anything other than his lips on mine. I press my hand into his inner thigh hard, rolling my hips up, and we lose ourselves in each other, words replaced with kisses soft and needy, hands that try to retain the feel of each other's bodies.

“Wait - wait, wait. I have to - ” Cal pulls away from our kiss without hurry despite his words. My hands have found their way under his shirt and I most certainly do not help him get out of my lap. He does succeed eventually; all smiles, hands pressing me into the chair, “no really, a moment,” and he leaves me in my chair. I'm cold the moment he's out of arm’s reach.

He’s doing something at the light and sound control panel and I'm sure he'll come back once he's done, but I've never been that patient of a person. I'm on my feet that same thought, standing behind him, my chest pressed to his back. My hands, again find their way under his shirt, searching across his abdomen - really he should just not be wearing that - and I start kissing his neck and shoulder, lingering with teeth whenever I feel his breath hitch under my hands.

I'm not really paying attention to what he's doing anymore, but he must finish because suddenly he turns in my arms. I move to give him room, but he disagrees with me because he grabs my shirt pulling me back into him. I'm not complaining and start to lean back into him. “Uh uh.” He breaks the kiss just long enough to say, nudging me the other direction. I realize I have him pressed against the controls and it would really suck to draw people's attention to the sound booth right now. I'm glad one of us still has blood flowing to their brains right now.

He leads me backwards, looking past me, trying not to get too far from my mouth. When I can't keep hold of his lips, I kiss the side of his mouth, his jaw and cheeks. My back hits the wall harder than I'm expecting, the little air I've been holding onto leave my lungs causing me to lean my head back gasping.

I'm wearing a button up, nothing special, plain and a little old, but I think it’s one of my favorite shirts now because it’s really easy to take off as I’m finding; Cal’s fingers make quick work of the buttons, kissing at the newly exposed skin as he moves down, before I even get air back in my lungs, before I recover from hitting the wall.

I can't think, I can't figure out what I'm supposed to do with my hands, I can't find my footing. I just know that Cal is pretty much is taking up all my senses right now - he's on my tongue, in my ears and nose, against my skin, in my heart - and I'm so fine with that. More so even. And fuck, I really need to do something about this.

Cal is a pretty non-confrontational, he’s quiet and sweet. I don't know how he does the whole stage manager thing when he's so not imposing. So it's been a surprise to find out that he takes charge so much when we’re together like this. I really fricking like it so it's been a great surprise. I like that he takes his time, makes me slow down especially when I'm getting greedy, quick and messy. He has me sink into the moment, to savor this, to savor him.

He has to let me get away from the wall enough to push my shirt over my shoulders and down my arms. It catches at my elbows, pooling there, as my hands finally figure out what to do and hold onto his waist and hips. I take the opportunity of having room to lift him off his feet and switch our positions so that he's pinned between me and the wall. He wraps his legs around my waist as I grope his ass. “God yes.” I'm not entirely sure which one of us said that but I'm thinking he did because I'm busy sucking, licking, and biting at his neck in an attempt to leave at least one mark that he can’t hide tomorrow with a collar.

He arches against me, making this sound that I want to hear for the rest of my life, when I find a particularly sensitive spot, and it's pretty obvious with our hips slotted together we're both enjoying this. He forces my head up so that he can kiss me, roughly and hot, with one hand pulling at my hair while his other hand is leaving marks across my shoulders, allowing the pace to pick up.

I literally couldn’t be any closer to him right now, but I still can’t get enough of him against me. And fuck this is good and fast and he makes me feel so damn good. I want to return the favor. I want to leave him breathless and shaking. I want to kiss him senseless. God, I want to fuck him until the only thing either of us can say is our names.

And shit, that's a new thought.

I pull back from the kiss - reel back really like I’m on one of those Jerry Springer show and I just found out the kid is mine. I feel my eyes widen and breath skip, my hands still. There is a second where Cal tugs at me to come back to the kiss, but then he registers my face. He let's go of my hair, loosely rests his arms over my shoulders instead of holding on to me and my skin. I almost can't see any of the blue in his eyes, just dark blown pupils, but he smiles softly at me so I don't feel so bad causing us to stop.

His feet find the ground again, but I'm not exactly sure how, but it allows me to move my hands and let them rest lightly on his hips, barely holding on. With his feet on the ground, he has to look up at me, but he's the one keeping me on my feet. “What’s going on in your head right now?” His voice is horse, low, lack of airflow straining his throat and I can feel him shift his feet, getting rid of loose need.

This isn't the first time I've done this with him. The whole freeze like a deer in the road thing, the whole this is completely and utterly new thing, the whole this shouldn't be so scary but it fucking is a thing.

“I'm surprised you kept my number.” It's not exactly what I'm thinking, but it's there too, at the surface where I don't have to dive too deep.

Over the summer I was worried I was associating him with the circumstances rather than genuinely liking him. Over the summer I was worried he was too nice to tell me to stop this as if he was only doing this for me. We talked a little and some of that worry was put to rest, but sometimes it still hits me - all that worry and need and hope - regardless of how stable I think we are, think I am.

Like now.

He catches my gaze, lips not quite a frown but the lines are there at the side of his swollen mouth. “I'm not.” And he sounds so damn sure that I can’t do anything but believe him.

“I really like you,” I confess, low like a secret, leaning back so that I can look him in the eyes. My previous plan not to say anything going out the window. “Like I want to hold your hand all the time and I want to sit with you at lunch. I want to kiss you before practice and wait for you after theater. I want to hang out with your friends and for mine to know how much I like you. I want to ask you on a date, to homecoming, to junior prom. I want you to kiss me until my lips are bruised. I want to just lay around and fall asleep with you. I want to _sleep_ with you. I want….well, I want you.” I thought the words would come out in a rush, a need to say it pushing it all out as if I'm afraid I'd stop short if I gave myself too much time but it's the opposite. The words taste like molasses - slow and sweet and heavy - as they leave my lips. I couldn't rush them if I tried.

There are heartbeats where Cal's just looking at me like I'm a ghost. Unbelievable, something more of belief than earth. And then he kisses me just as soft as my words. Its languid, closed mouth, closed eyes. I didn't know you could feel like you're floating six foot under.

“You are something else,” Cal tells me as he pulls back, leaning back to give me air. “I'm sticking around - you're too good to let go of - so there's no need to rush. I don't want you to get hurt.”

I really wish I could assure him I won’t, but I can’t tell him it will all work out, but that doesn’t change the fact that something needs to change. He says we don’t have to rush, well, I think it’s been long enough. So, I want to tell him that I’m going to do something, that I’m going to act on the things I want, but it doesn’t come out. My mouth just goes dry instead.

So, I just drop my gaze, rest my forehead against his capturing his bangs. We stand like that for a bit, long enough to feel my heart steady out, but not long enough for the feel of his lips on mine to fade.

“At least I'm not freaking out because you're a guy anymore.” I finally say, breaking the silence that was slowly suffocating me.

“No, you're just freaking out because you like me so much.” Cal sounds pleased through and through, so much so that I can't help but want to press that tone to memory.

“I wouldn't be having such a crisis if you weren't so cute.” I grin, mimicking myself from the first time we kissed. He returns my grin, laughing breathlessly that leads to a quick succession of chaste kisses. The kisses begin to slow and I move back into his space to bury my face in the crook of his neck, arms tight around each other.

I can't help it and I press lips to his throat that causes this hum to resonate through his chest. His breathing picks up as does my impression of a vampire. It’s different from before my freak out though. It feels like that not only are we on the same page, but we’re aware that each other are there.

He has to feel it too because he lifts my head to kiss a smile on my lips and it kinda feels like this is it.

My shirt actually hits the ground finally as I drop my arms down far enough to get a handful of his ass, pressing him into the wall, my knee slipping in between his legs making him moan. He has one hand in on my neck and the other one is feeling up my chest. He teases my nipples, pinching and ruts - damn, I think throwing my head back as I teeter on the edge of pain and so much pleasure.

This make-out session has turned dirty quick and honestly, I didn't think either one of us was going to keep this going for so long. When I made the decision to come up here when I learned practice was canceled I figured I'd stay long enough to leave him with messy hair and a hickey. That plan went out the window almost as soon as I got him in my lap though.

And while this new territory for us, it’s not frightening. No, it just feels, well it just feels like more. I'm aching, hard and I need him in ways that I usually only get to think about in my head, because yeah I have totally been thinking about Cal more than not when I'm jerking off, but like I said before things haven’t gotten this far between us before.

I’m seriously upset with myself for that all of sudden - I know on some level that it’s totally okay that we took our time to get here, that I took the time to be okay with this, that I figured more things out before getting here with him - but right now, I can’t get over how I waited so long to hear him like this all breath and moans, to see him like this all blissed and beautiful, to feel him like this all taught and silent begging.

I pull at his belt bucket. “God, Garrett…” Cal breaks the kiss, his tone is making sure, a warning, an out if I want it. He had meant it when he said he'd wait, that he's sticking around and I can't wrap my head around that, but I can my hands around him.

I don't want the out. I trail kisses along his jaw, so completely worked up. “Please. I meant it. I meant it when I said I want you.” I beg all breath into his ear. “I really fucking want you, Cal.”

“Shit.” And he’s nodding, eyes falling shut, throat having gone dry. I grin as I kiss him into the wall, hands working to undo his belt now that I have full permission.

“Hey Cal, Ms. Albright wants to know - oh. Oh my god. Sorry! Oh my god, oh god, I'm so sorry - Garrett??”

I fucking groan and not in a good way. I'm considering continuing what I was doing before, but Cal’s cheeks are bright red, so I force my hands away from his belt and zipper. It's not enough and I have to let go of Cal completely to not just ignore the intrusion. He actually whines when I step back and looks at me like he was weighing the pros and cons as well.

I don't want to look away from him, but eventually, I do turn to find Abby frickin' Saso still standing in the doorway. Her mouth is parted in shock and it's only when she locks her dinner plate size eyes with mine does she stop being a creepy statue.

“What is this?” Abby asks disbelief soaking her voice.  Suddenly, she's smiling and happy in the way one can be only for other people as she steps into the room. Like she found us with a basket full of puppies that she just has to see up close rather than finding us half-naked, making out, with things obviously heading to much more.

“Like ten more minutes, Abby, that's all we needed.”

That's not what any of us expect me to say. I steal a look at Cal and he's rolling his eyes hard, pressing his lips together to stop him from laughing. I wish he hadn’t stopped himself.

“Maybe you should have locked the door.” Abby challenges like this is normal. God, I want this to be normal. And not just because Cal looks really good all disheveled and hot right now.

“Fair,” Cal interjects, stealing more glances my way. “I'd say this just kinda happened - that we didn't plan it, but Garrett did come up here to ask me outright if I wanted to make out.”

“Are you saying this is my fault? Because you said yes.” I can't believe I'm laughing right now. Abby is standing right there, there was no telling her this is a misunderstanding. Someone other than Cal and I know - though I suspect Taylor knows and Bram knows there’s someone. I think Taylor knew since the Oliver party. I haven't asked Cal about it though, I haven't wanted to know. And yet, I'm handling Abby here well enough. Cal doesn't answer just smiles as he fixes his jeans and shirt.

“No, but seriously. How is this a thing? Like aren't you straight?” That last bit is directed at me and it's like a punch to my gut. Oh, there's the panic I was expecting. I try to keep it from bubbling up into my chest, but I do a really poor job.

Cal steps up beside me, press something into my hands, fingers brushing mine. It takes me a second of wide eye staring at Abby to figure out that he's handing me my shirt. I finally blink to look away from her. “Abby, you came up here for a reason?” Cal asks directing the conversation away while I gather up air back into my lungs.

I shuffle to put my shirt on, “Cal!” Abby gushes. I think she sees the scratches on my back cause I can feel them there. I try to ignore her. When my shirt is on, the material aggravates the scratches and I really want to kiss Cal, have his hands press over the scratches, heating my skin in a new way. I don't. And I don't look at Abby. I keep my gaze on Cal. It's the only reason I see him give Abby a pointed, unamused look.

“Oh, okay, okay. Yeah, well Ms. Albright wanted to see your notes for the first scene.” Cal leaves my side, grabs his binder off the dash and hands it to Abby.

“Take her this and I'll be down in a minute.”

Abby nods as she takes the binder and turns to leave. Cal is almost back to my side when she does a 180 at the door. Gently, “I won’t say anything about this. If you want me to keep my lips closed, I will. But I do want you _both_ to know that this doesn't change anything. I'm here if you need me.”

I can feel her looking at me and I swallow hard. “I know...thanks.” And I do know it, even if I'm not that close to Abby - I know her character. She was the only one of Simon's friends that I understood being upset at him with the whole blackmailing thing went down last year. And she was one of the first to forgive him and help him. I know she won't say anything. I know I could go to her, talk to her about this. I also know I won't. She’s not the one I need to talk to about this.

She looks me over, frowns a bit as if she can read my thoughts, then offers Cal and I a small smile as she heads back down.

Cal takes one of my hands in both of his, rubbing his thumbs over the back of my hand like a message of some sort. I look at him. “How are you?”

“I handled it better than I thought I would - someone finding out, before…” before I stopped being scared, before we told people about what’s going on between us, before there’s an us to really tell people about.

“Yeah. I thought you handled it well.” He wraps me up in a hug as he gives me the compliment. I'm hoping this isn't just some delayed reaction. It's been a whirlwind of emotions the past hour and I know I'm still coming down from the high I get when Cal is biting at my lip. So maybe when I'm done flying, I'll crash instead of land. Cal kisses the cheek as we let the hug drop.

“As much as I don't want to, I do need to go down there. If you need something, text me.” He pauses, no doubt thinking about our texting success this past week, before adding with a smaller smile, “actually you should just text me in general.”

“I will…” And because he looks really good with that soft smirk on his lips, because he’s pretty, because I seem to be handling this well, because I want to leave this on a good note, “...maybe we can work out where we can pick up before we got interrupted?” I step in close, hands pulling at his shirt.

Cal groans and I laugh. “Getting me worked up again before I have to leave you - that's cruel.” I give him a quick kiss, letting go of his shirt.

“I'll text you,” I promise.

 

 **September 18th Monday**  
**Text Group: Me, Cal $$**

5:13 PM G :: r u out of theater yet??

6:01 PM C :: Impatient?

6:03 PM C :: Taylor just dropped me off at my house.

6:11 PM G :: how did the rest of practice go?

6:14 PM C :: Are you asking about Abby?

6:18 PM G :: not yet. 

6:18 PM G :: Im asking about u having to go socialize when I got 2 go home and think about what we were doing before Abby. what could have happened if Abby didnt show up.

6:20 PM C :: Come over?

6:29 PM G :: really?

6:31 PM C :: I wouldn't object.

6:33 PM G :: I want to. cant tho. dinner soon. cant ditch that even if I want to use my mouth in a different way. ;)

6:37 PM C :: Did you really think about us when you got home?

6:39 PM G :: yeah. I think about u a lot. and not just in clothes off kinda way. do you?

6:41 PM C :: Of course I do.

6:44 PM C :: So what do think would have happened if Abby hadnt come in.

6:47 PM G :: Calvin Price r u trying to get me to sext u?!

6:49 PM C :: I think that depends on what type of answer youre going to give me, lol.

6:58 PM G :: I have to go. dads home so dinner. but why dont u think about my hands below ur belt. about what u would want if I had gotten down on my knees.

7:02 PM C :: I think I hate Abby a little more each time you text me.

 

8:47 PM G :: I think I hate my dad a little more each time he talks.

8:51 PM G :: sry thats not what I want to talk to u about

8:57 PM C :: Dont apologize.

8:57 PM C :: What happen?

9:01 PM G :: nothing new.

9:03 PM C :: You know I dont know whats old.

9:04 PM C :: Im not asking you to tell me. Im just saying you can if you want.

9:15 PM G :: I no. I dont want to tho. not now at least.

9:16 PM C :: What do you want?

9:18 PM G :: to kiss u.

9:22 PM C :: How about I meet you before school tomorrow? Ill kiss you then.

9:23 PM G :: Im starting to be glad that Spier started picking up Bram when they started dating.  
                    when will u be there?

9:26 PM C :: Taylor and I are there at six. she does voice practice with the choir teacher.

9:27 PM G :: what do u do there that early?

9:29 PM C :: Talk with Ms Albright or homework.  
                    tomorrow Im hoping you though.

9:32 PM G :: no chance u meeting me 2nite somewhere?

9:33 PM C :: Youll just have to wait till the morning. Get some sleep, Garrett. Ill see you in the morning.

9:36 PM G :: lol okay okay. in the morning then. Night, Cal.

9:37 PM C :: Goodnight.

 

 **September 19th Tuesday**  
**Text Group: Me, Garrett**

7:23 AM B :: Hey, where did you go after the practice? 

7:29 AM G :: home. why?

7:31 AM B :: You’ve been weird all week and then you booked it once the coach let us go. Just wanted to make sure everything is alright with you.

7:35 AM G :: of course it is. why wouldnt it be?

7:39 AM B :: I don’t know, dude. That’s why I’m asking.

7:41 AM G :: everythings fine.  
                    seriously. its good.

7:46 AM B :: Okay, if you’re sure?

7:47 AM G :: Ill tell u about it later today.

7:47 AM G :: see u in class in five.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone that kudo, bookmarked, and commented on the last pieces. It was so lovely to receive such encouragement. The next piece I do will probably be some more texts while I work on a fic with Bram and Garrett talking. They won't be up as quick as I'll be traveling but hopefully when I get them up yall enjoy them.
> 
> Also hoped you guys enjoy this one too!


End file.
